Already Over
by PermanentlyFrozen
Summary: A fanfic about Luvlichrissi's Zutara: Already Over video. In Katara's point of view, about Zuko's life and everything they both have gone through. Will he let her in, or will he shut her out, like he does to everyone?


I looked out the window, watching the view that made my life turn completely around. It was beautiful. The sun was setting in between two mountains, far off in the distance. Hills, valleys, trees all dotted the horizon, taking my breath away. A river curved in the middle, sparkling like a thousand diamonds. Closer to the river, many luscious green trees were scattered.

I remember. It was so long ago, over 10 years, since I stood there, with him, in that cave. The Crystal Catacombs. I remembered everything. I remember the way he looked at me, blinking his golden eyes, when I told him I could help him.

I remember the rough feel of his scar underneath my fingers.

I remember the way he closed his eyes, as if he was letting me enter the world he's kept away from everyone. He closed himself from everyone, and became a shell of what he used to be.

But he let me in. Let me learn about him, and help him in a way no one else could. It was minutes.

It felt like hours.

::~

I remember the way he was so hateful, so reserved. He lived for everyone, and no one. No, he lived for his father.

I tried to help him.

You need to live for yourself, Zuko.

He would stare out to the ocean, wanting, needing something. As if the ocean held all his answers, and all his secrets. I worried for him, and layed awake, trying to figure him out. It's hard, trying to figure out someone who made his feelings a puzzle.

I remember when I had to leave, because Aang had burst in to the cave with his uncle, to break us out. We had connected, just before then. He had finally let see the person he kept under lock and key.

I didn't want to leave him. But it was for the fate of the world. I will never forget the look on his face, when he thought he had lost me, and resigned, because he always seemed to lose everything. It broke my heart.

He was troubled, and went through so much in his life. His own people sent him to jail! He tried so hard to make things right, yet they were wrong.

He found his way, and on his way, he found me. That day, when I was completely surrounded by fire, I envisoned him, being angry, and broken-hearted.

::~

He felt it too. He was a part of me, as I was a part of him. Just like Oma was a part of Shu, Tui a part of La. Ying, a part of Yang.

We were fire.

We were water.

We were one.

::~

I didn't know that. When he came to join us, and teach Aang how to firebend, I thought he was lying. I thought he would try and hurt us, as he kept doing, time and time again. That first day he joined, and I threatened him, I meant every word of it.

Love was never easy.

In the cave, he saw a part of me no one had ever seen before. My mother was everything to me, and she died, protecting me. He made the wrong choice anyway, as he always seems to do, and went against us. I never knew about everything he did in his nation, when he assaulted the gaurds in order to escape.

I never knew about the Blue Spirit. How he created someone knew, a separate life in order to run away from his own mistakes, and do good for others, just as I did with the Painted Lady.

When he threw that mask away, he felt like he was throwing away the good part of himself.

It's not true, Zuko. Your a good person, through and through.

Why did he always find himself looking at the ocean?

The ocean's never wrong.

::~

He's done so much. He helped rescue my father and Suki with Sokka, out of the goodness of his heart. He helped my family, even if he really didn't have one. All he had has his lost mother, and his Uncle. He's always had a pained expression. Yet it was gone whenever I was around. He was scarred by his own father, tormented by his sister, and was virtually alone.

He got tired of being controlled, and confronted his father on the day of the Black Sun. I never knew about that.

He saved me from the Combustion Man, fought and broke out of prison, and in the end, did everything right. That day, when he went to the dragons and became a master firebender, I was proud of him. I never said it, but I was.

We worked together, when he helped me get closure after I found my mother's murderer. We fought, yet we were so much alike.

The necklace. My mother's necklace, he knew it was my weakness. He knew it meant so much to me, just as his family meant so much to him, however broken it may be.

" I can help you."

" No you can't."

" Let me try."

It was already over.

_Love removes the mask we fear we cannot live without...And know we cannot live within._

_~ Luvlichrissi_

_::~_

_D'ja like it? This was a fan fic about Luvlichrissi's video Already Over. I really liked it and thought it deserved a fanfic. All rights for the video belong to Luvlichrissi on Youtube, and Avatar: The Last Airnbender is owned by Brian, and Mike, not me! XD Review with feed back!_


End file.
